


13 互撸是最简单有效的舒压方式

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, R18, 人设崩坏, 脑洞无极限不接受任何评判, 自我放飞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP：山田涼介X知念侑李やまちね/37/yyl基于现实背景向组合内公开恋爱脑甜腻小夫夫老司机向30题





	13 互撸是最简单有效的舒压方式

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔是什么不存在的  
> 吃不下不要硬吃  
> 雷是我放的踩不踩不是我决定

13 互撸是最简单有效的舒压方式

“想做。”  
陈述句，没有前程铺垫，也没有后程补充，坦白地，直率地，表达出最真实的欲望。  
知念侑李不是个重欲的人，也不是像饭们脑补的听到下neta还会脸红的纯情少年，二十几岁的人生里该看的该懂的一样没落下，只不过实践的对象恰好是那些真真假假的或者营业或者真爱中的一位。  
时间：晚上 十点一刻  
地点：控期落脚的酒店房间  
连轴转的工作压得人喘不过气来，演唱会、宣传、番组、广播、杂志……连一向在工作上不管心情如何都始终沉得住气耐得住性子的知念都有些受不了，洗完澡就索性把整个人重重砸在床上。   
山田凉介此时刚结束和马内甲的工作确认对话，心情也是差得不行，虽然并没有什么令人生气的事情，但是多日以来的疲劳积压也让人难以轻松入睡。  
“想做。”   
埋在毛巾里传出的闷闷的声音，惹得山田侧头看过去，发出表示疑问的鼻音。   
“我说，”拽开盖在脑袋上的毛巾，知念重复了一遍，“来做吧。”  
山田皱了皱鼻子做出了一个知念并没有看到的“开玩笑吗”的表情，打开了SNS开始刷新对今天控的反馈状况。房间里冷气明明开得很足，然而并不能平复从心底烧起的燥热，他索性想直接拉起被子把自己埋起来——  
隔壁陷在被子里的那个小个子，在干嘛？   
从山田的视角看过去，并看不到知念的脸，却异常清晰地能看到他的动作——浴袍下摆撩起一边，另一边搭在其下窸窣动作的手背上，从布料起伏的频率看，这小子大概刚刚进入状态。  
——喂，当我是死的吗在两个人独处的空间里做这种事。  
知念的另一只手也加入了战局，一边揉弄着底部的球体一边顺着柱身向上抚弄，敞着的领口里露出白皙锁骨渐渐染上薄红，鼻息不加抑制地越发重起来。  
“啧。”   
山田干脆地起身直接从床铺上跨到隔壁，居高临下地看着已经自顾自沉溺在欲望里的恋人，小恶魔甚至还故意用手指夹着肉棒的头部对着他晃了晃吐了一句“好久不见”出来。  
压着火气的Center大人以体重优势压住了想要换个姿势的恋人，半拉下内裤把鼓成一包的下身解放出来，气势汹汹地顶在对方的小兄弟上，拉过对方双手扣住手指将两人的下身包在一起。  
知念挑了挑眉看着抽掉浴袍腰带胸前春光毕露的山田君，翻了个大喇喇的白眼，随即被强迫握紧的自己的双手刺激地抽了口气。   
“喂！”  
“你最好祈祷我今天能忍住不把你弄坏掉。”   
强壮有力的大腿牢牢地固定住知念的腿，山田在握着知念的手撸动起来的同时，健壮的腰胯也前后顶弄起来。房间里昏黄的灯光下，他用了力气绷紧的胸腹肌肉渐渐覆上了汗水，因为专注而皱起的眉头、雕刻一般的面部线条，在知念的眼里色气得想让人把他一口吞下去。  
——这个人，怎么能长成这个样子，太犯规了！  
两个人都带着愠怒一般闹了半个多小时，事实证明狠话也不过是说说而已，最后还是草草发泄在彼此手中——毕竟后面两三天还有耗人体力精力的live，如果做到最后身上一定也不可避免的会留下痕迹，还会影响工作的状态，大量集中的工作已经够令人吃不消了再闹出点什么新闻的话大概两个人都会绷不住做点什么极端的事情出来了。


End file.
